Weasleyment vôtre
by Elphe
Summary: Un couple, six enfants, des têtes rousses ... En somme les Weasley ! Et dans comme dans toutes les familles, il y a des moments clés, des joies et des peines. Et quand on est sorcier, les aventures ne manquent pas.
1. Bienvenue chez les Weasley

**Titre : **Weasleyment vôtre.

**Disclamer : **Les Weasley et toute la bande d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Blabla autarien : **Nouvelle fic' héhé ! C'est très court à lire et malgré tout, assez long à imaginer. Mais j'ai eu cette idée de "drabbles" autour de la famille Weasley. Malgré son importance dans l'heptalogie, je n'ai jamais croisé de fic' qui se centre exclusivement sur eux. Alors j'ai décidé de publier la mienne. Chaque "chapitre" sera en relation avec un événement important qui touche de près ou de loin à notre belle bande de rouquins.

**_Alors j'espère sincèrement que ces petits écrits vous plairont !_ **

* * *

_**Bienvenue chez les Weasley**_

En sueur, Molly Weasley n'écoutait guère les Médicomages qui l'entouraient. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était loin d'être son premier accouchement ! Six garçons dont des jumeaux. Alors ce n'était pas des petits médecins de pacotille qui allaient lui dire quoi faire ! Serrant fortement la main de son mari, elle pria intérieurement. Son rêve le plus cher était d'avoir une petite fille. Elle coifferait ses beaux cheveux roux et lui apprendrait surement à cuisiner.

Mais la douleur lancinante l'arracha à ses divagations. Pour le moment, il fallait juste pousser. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de son corps, elle devait être rapide. Jetant un dernier regard à Arthur, elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Molly eut l'impression d'être sciée en deux. Mais la plus grande récompense fut d'entendre le petit cri de son bambin qui était bel et bien vivant. Et en bonne santé. Epuisée mais heureuse comme jamais, la Mère Weasley accueillit au creux de ses bras un petit être fragile. C'était une fille. Son vœu avait été exaucé. Le prénom était donc tout trouvé. Cela faisait des années qu'elle y songeait.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Molly prononça avec une infinie douceur :

_« Bienvenue Ginevra Molly Weasley. »_

* * *

_**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! **_  
_**J'essayerai donc de poster un drabble par jour, ce qui me semble tout à fait réalisable. **_


	2. En route pour Poudlard

**Titre : **Weasleyment vôtre.

**Disclamer : **Les Weasley et toute la bande d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Blabla autarien : **Nouveau chapitre, plus long que le premier ! L'évènement est toujours en relation avec le roman de J.K. Rowling et j'ai même pris le temps de rouvrir _**Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers**_ pour donner à Molly la réplique exacte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

_**En route pour Poudlard**_

La gare de King Cross était bondée. Il allait être difficile de rejoindre le Poudlard Express sans se faire remarquer par les Moldus. Anxieux et légèrement effrayé par la perspective de quitter ses parents, Ron serait son chariot comme si sa vie en dépendait. Percy menait la marche comme toujours. A cet instant précis, le dernier garçon des Weasley enviait son assurance. Fred et Georges taquinaient leur mère, qui semblait excédée. Eux aussi étaient très charismatiques à leur façon. Ron se demandait s'il allait s'en sortir face à des personnalités aussi fortes que celles de ses frères. Mais sa pire crainte était de ne pas être envoyé à Gryffondor. Il serait la honte de la famille. Fred et Georges se moqueraient éternellement de lui, il le savait.

« T_u sais Ron, peut être que tu iras chez Poufsouffle ! _Chantonna Fred  
_- Ou encore à Serdaigle ! _Ajouta George

_- Non impossible mon frère, il n'est pas assez intelligent… Il reste …_  
_- SERPENTARD ! _Dirent en cœur les jumeaux

_- Les garçons, arrêtez d'embêter votre frère ! Réprimanda Molly. Où qu'il aille, nous serons fier de lui._  
_- Mais évite Serpentard petit frère, _lui chuchota néanmoins Fred_, tu serais la risée de la famille sur plusieurs générations »_

Plus angoissé que jamais, Ron se mit à imaginer son avenir à Serpentard. Tout sauf ça. Pas la maison des vipères Il préférait mourir.

Après une dernière boutade sur leur identité, les jumeaux passèrent la muraille magique avec succès. Au moins, ça il savait faire. Il voyait ses frères le faire depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais en voyant sa mère discuter avec un inconnu, il tendit l'oreille :

_- Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau._

Et elle le désigna du doigt. Le petit brun bafouilla quelque chose et Ron comprit qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Sa mère conseilla à son futur camarade de passer devant lui, ce qu'il fit. Un instant plus tard, il le suivit.

Il resta sur le quai, inerte. Les abords du train étaient encore plus animés que la gare coté Moldu. Tout ce monde... Comment allait-il faire pour s'intégrer ? Aurait-il un ami ? Serait-il un bon élève ? Pendant ce temps, ses deux frères avaient aidé l'Inconnu à charger ses bagages. Super, ils le lâchaient déjà ! Mais en redescendant, ils annoncèrent fièrement que le mystérieux adolescent était Harry Potter en personne. Légèrement sceptique, il monta dans le train et partit en quête d'un wagon vide. Il ne trouva que celui du supposé héros. Il s'y assit et attendit que le train démarre. Mais curieux de vérifier l'information apportée par ses frères, il interrogea son voisin qui lui montra sa conversation se construisit rapidement autour de la popularité de son voisin et et de fil en aiguille, Ron sut qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Oui. Car il était en passe de devenir le premier ami d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**Voilààààà ! La suite demain !**  
**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plais', je vous assure, ça donne toujours la pêche !**


End file.
